


My Best Friend

by xXJamInMyJammiesxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Car Sex, Carnival, F/M, Feeris wheel, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Praise Kink, School, Vaginal Sex, f/m - Freeform, hickey, playful, praising, sensual, soft, turkey juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJamInMyJammiesxX/pseuds/xXJamInMyJammiesxX
Summary: Jordan and Angeline have been friends since the beginning of time. They created a strong and playful bond. Both of them secretly loved each other, but never admitted it to each other. That was until Angeline decided to make her move at the school carnival.





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a very long to make so I really hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for taking your time to read this.

“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!” Ugh that annoying goddamn sound. Why do I have to wake up to that wretched sound? Thank god it’s finally Friday. I slam the alarm clock for it to shut up. I hop out of bed and drag myself to the bathroom. The bright lights pain my eyes. I stare back at my reflection and saw a teenage girl with her light brown hair thrown into a bun and her hazel eyes squinting from the mixture of tiredness and the bright lights. I grab my toothbrush and lather it with toothpaste and scrub my teeth. After I finish I splash water on my face and clean the dirt and oil off my skin. Next, I brush through the knots created in my hair over night. I let my long, straight hair flow down. I make my way back to my bedroom and I change into a pair of light washed skinny jeans with a white tank top paired with a light pink leather jacket. I look to the clock to see that it is 7:30 A.M. I frantically put on my sneakers that is the same color as my jacket. I grab my backpack, phone, wallet, and house keys and rush out of the house. I sprint towards the bus stop, making it just in time to see the large yellow school bus. I climb into the school bus filled with rowdy children. I scan the bus to try and find my best friend. I catch sight of his long, dark, brown, curly hair falling over his light brown skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt put together with black colored Nike shorts. I uncontrollably wave at him and yell his name “Jordan!”. His dark brown, almond shaped eyes stare back at mine. A large, goofy smile covers my face. I pushed through the crowd of children and take a seat next to Jordan.  
“What’s up cowboy?” I say to him in a playful tone. The reason I call him cowboy is because before he moved to Florida he used to live in Texas.  
“Nothing much. Are you coming to the school carnival?”  
I excitedly answer his question “Of course, I wouldn’t miss the carnival for anything. Are you gonna come?”  
“HELL YEAH!” He says eagerly  
Our conversation comes to an end when the bus jerks forward and comes to a complete stop. We arrive at hell, or as others would call it, school. The children get out of the bus in a disorderly fashion. I hop out of the bus with Jordan following behind me. Jordan repositions himself by my side. While doing so he accidentally brushes my arm. I felt an odd electrifying feeling run through my arm. He didn’t seem to take notice of it.  
Before we would descend to separate classes, I informed him to meet me by my locker after school finishes.  
After eight hours had passed, these tedious classes finally came to an end. My hand was about to fall off from all the notes I had to write. I stood by my locker waiting for Jordan to arrive. Finally seeing him after such a shitty day made my heart warm up. I dart towards him and give him toothy smile and he gives me one back.  
We arrive at the school carnival side by side. The sky was sprinkled with puffy clouds. The entrance could be seen in the distance and the long line moved at a slow pace. Customers became jittery and impatient the closer they got to the front of the line. Faint music could be heard with an occasional happy scream suddenly piercing the air. The colossal structures could be seen: a rollercoaster, a big wheel, a helter skelter, and a ferris wheel. Young children stood observing, while eating their sweets and snacks. Ice cream dripped down their small fingers as it melted.  
Jordan and I turned our face towards each other with our eyes filled with delight. We agreed to first go on “The Zipper”. Although it wasn’t very fast the flips were nauseating. We continued to ride thrilling amusement ride until we were high off of adrenaline.  
“I feel nauseous.” I complain.  
“Same. Wanna get something to eat?” He offers.  
“For sure.” I say undoubtedly  
The scent of food made my stomach rumble. It was a struggle to choose what to eat. We both eventually chose to get a turkey leg. Since the turkey leg was monstrous we decide it was better to just share one turkey leg. He let me take the first bite. I open my mouth as wide as I could and took a massive bite. I continue to chomp down on the turkey. I stopped when I catch him staring at me.  
“What are you looking at?” I ask him with a smirk  
“Nothing, just the turkey juice all over your face.” He says smugly  
Straight away I wiped my face with the back of my hand. He hands me a napkin and says “I think you’re gonna need more than just the back of your hand.” He taunts me. As I’m wiping my face he continues to ridicule me.  
“Who knew such a small thing could consume so much? You didn’t even leave some for me!” He starts to hysterically laugh while I put my head down in embarrassment.  
“Come on let’s just go on the ferris wheel and we can leave.” I grumble.   
“You know I was just joking, right? As weird as it sounds you looked kinda cute with turkey juice on your face.” He admits.  
I could feel my face turn red. Heat scorched through my face. I put my head down and tread towards the ferris wheel. The line was occupied by young children and couples. We wait in line for about five minutes. The miserable worker cages us in the basket. Jordan takes a seat besides me. His shoulder brushed against mine, it sent a tingly feeling through my body. We patiently wait for the other passengers to get on. After a minute or so we started to rotate. We arrive at the peak of the ride and I admire the view. The cotton candy clouds were scattered throughout the sky.  
“The view is as beautiful as you, Angeline” Jordan says mocking those stupid cliché romance novels.  
I giggle at his idiotic joke but my laughter was quickly cut off by a sudden halt.  
“Son of a bitch.” We both said at the same time.  
“We’re gonna be stuck up here for awhile.” I stated.  
“Oh god, I’m gonna have to be stuck with you” He teases me.  
“I will shake this basket.” I threaten.  
“Oh no! She’s gonna shake the basket!” He says sarcastically  
I start shaking myself and soon enough the basket starts shaking along with me.  
“STOP! STOP! I’M SORRY!” He shrieks.  
I continue to shake the basket. Watching him fill with terror over something so trivial was just hilarious. His arms wrap around me to stop me from shaking the basket. His warmth transferred to my body and just like that I craved more of his touch.  
Out of impulse, I turn my head and and slam my lips on to his, but when Jordan stays frozen and his lips don't react immediately, it feels like a mistake. I began feeling regret surge through my body. I could already imagine the awkwardness. Oh god, did I just ruin our friendship, but then Jordan kisses me back. His hands settle and he's playing along, and just like that all my regret and worry vanishes.  
He pulls back and asks me “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes.” I say breathlessly  
Soft- I thought, my lips kiss along his mouth. He gives me small timid pecks, so he could be rewarded with the sound of my approval. His teeth bury in my bottom lip. I draw out a sigh, that makes him smile, his hands deeply buried in my hair. His tongue sweeps my lower lip and enters my mouth carefully.  
He kisses me, and I do too. Our mouths slip against each other intimately. His fingers busy themselves with my clothes. Another moan, his name escape my lips. We both pull ourselves off of each other realizing the ferris wheel had started up again. We both panted trying to catch our breath, and I fixed up my clothes and hair. I brushed my finger along the bulge in his shorts to signal to him what I wanted. We impatiently waited to get to the bottom of the ride. A few seconds of what feels like hours pass by. As we arrive at the bottom, we jump out of our seats waiting for the worker to open the gate.  
Jordan and I bolt out of the basket while holding hands. We push through the crowd together. We eagerly sprint towards his car. We open up the car door and he starts up the engine. It wasn't long before we drove down an old dirt road to a small clearing.  
He pulls over, far from prying eyes, and looks at me with dark, lustful eyes that make me lick my lips. He leans in, his hand on my thigh, and he kisses me softly. His other hand on my cheek while I grip onto his shoulders tightly. Without warning, he pulls me onto his lap, and his grip moves to my hips, his fingertips harshly pressed down on my skin, and making me roll my hips.  
He undresses me, throwing my clothes onto the passenger seat before he unbuckled his belt and pushed down his jeans and boxers to his ankles. I looked at his hard cock, needing and wanting for him to just take me already.  
"What’s the matter, you need me to fuck you already?” He teases me  
I bit my lip, nodding eagerly. "Yes, please, Jordan. Fuck."  
It was difficult for him to contain the growl that escaped his throat, and without hesitation, he lines me up with him before he let out a loud, pleasured, curse when I sank down on him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I began to rock and grind my hips, looking him directly in the eye as I began to moan and squirm. "You’re so good," Jordan praises me. "You look so fucking sexy on top of me,"  
I drop my head, my lips were against his neck. I could feel Jordan's smug smile. He tilted his head to the side so that he could nip at my flesh, leaving purple hickeys scattered all over my neck. He tangled one of his hands in my hair, tugging it. His other hand possessively wrapped around my hip, his fingertips piercing my skin. I was getting close, I could feel it, but I didn't want it to end, I wanted it to last forever. "Fuck, I'm so close." I whimper  
Jordan let out a growl, knowing I was about to cum got him off as he began to harshly push up against me, untangling his hand from my hair in order to harshly play with my clit as he continues to praise me.  
I let out screams while i was clenching around him, our juices mixing. We both got off panting and sweating  
"Fuck." Jordan managed to say as he presses a soft kiss to my lips. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He bit down on his bottom lip and pushed my hair behind my ear.  
I look him in his blissful eyes, “I’ve always thought about this moment. I don’t regret making a move.” I confidently say to him  
He stares back at me “I was too much of a pussy to do anything.” We both chuckle at his comment.  
“I guess this means we’re a couple now.” I imply.  
“Yeah, I guess this means we’re a couple now.” he reiterates. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please read my other stories. Thank you!


End file.
